1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a toy, and more particularly to a toy which is configured to simulate a toy figure or a toy vehicle at the option of a player.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Toy figures and toy vehicles are well known in the prior art. Some toys of the prior art have constituent parts which may be assembled in several configurations to provide a toy figure or a toy vehicle, depending on the specific mode of assembly of the parts. Examples of such reconfigurable toys may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,051,623; 4,170,840; 4,095,367 and 4,206,564. The reconfigurable toys described in the above-noted patents, however, require disassembly and reassembly of the part in order to convert the toy from a person or figure-simulating configuration into a vehicle-simulating configuration. Therefore, as it will be appreciated by those familiar with the toy industry, the toys of the above-noted patents as well as other reconfigurable toys of the prior art, often are too complicated for very young children. Very young children derive more enjoyment from toys which are converted from one configuration to another without requiring undue effort or concentration by the child. The present invention is designed to provide such a toy.